Blood runs Thicker than Water
by xNightShadowx
Summary: Things aren't looking to good for Sam as he tries to save the brother who once was the righteous man himself. Rating may change.


**Hi guys ! **

**Before saying "Enjoy!" I want to clarify a couple of things. One being for those who read my other story "**_A Face Behind A Mask", _**you will notice a couple of things that's same in this story. For instance the Prologue. Well the first few sentences anyway. Don't worry they aren't exactly the same but they are from the same approach. So since that's cleared up Enjoy! **

* * *

It was silent. A little too silent for my liking. Don't get me wrong I love silence but now, at this very moment, it feels like I'm drowning in my misery. The chains that was hosting me up by my wrists and ankles, were beginning to burn and break skin. It stung but it wasn't like I couldn't take it. What I couldn't take was the bucket that hung above me, tilting, not fully falling over but in it was something hot and sticky would fall in small and big drops, hitting my shoulders or cheek now and then. The smell hitting my nose made me want to gag when I realized what it was.

Demon blood.

My insides burned with need at every drop that would fall. Having my eyes closed wasn't helping so I begin to open them slowly. My eyes lids felt heavy so they only opened half way. They started drifting slowly towards the bit of light coming from under the door. Shadows could be seen walking back and forth and I tried listening to any sort of movement or noise that was on the other side but all I got was silence.

_Well that's not very entertaining,_ I thought sarcastically.

The shadows kept coming back and forth and I continue to stare. It the only thing I could, or try, to do to keep my mind off the sticky feeling that was slowly sliding down my cheek. I kept my mouth closed, trying to breath out of my nose quietly, and keep my mind on other things. Which was very hard to do when it started dripping from my chin.

_I got to get out of here,_ I thought.

The dripping sound of the bucket caught my attention and I titled my head to the side and back, praying nothing will fall out. But of course nothing ever goes right with me as two drops began to form both fell hitting my cheek. It felt like my skin was on fire as the blood ran down and stop at the corner of my mouth, my chap lips instantly clung on to what ever moister they could bringing the taste in. My taste buds jumped with a hum and my tongue latched out trying to lick at the familiar sweet taste it missed.

"Fuck" I whisper. My voice crackle and my throat began to burn with the need for more blood as I tried spitting out the left over taste it left.

"Come on Sam don't let the blood go to waste"

The door made a long creaking sound as it open and I instantly shift my attention to the shadow emerging in front of me. His voice once give my comfort and security, now gives my shivers of fear. Fear I never thought of having when I'm around him.

I didn't respond back to him. To afraid of what would happen next. It's been too long since I seen him, too long since I heard his voice.

He took a few steps in front of me, running his fingers down my cheek. I stared at him wanting to slap his hand away but knew I was in no position to even to that. So I settle for flinching.

"There's nothing to be afraid of" he said softly. His voice held the gentleness he always use with me when something was wrong. I craved to be in his arms again, to seek the comfort he always gave to me. But he's not the same… he isn't the person he was before.

He stared at me before stepping away laughing. His eyes, the eyes that held some much love and emotions, blaze the intense color of black. A color I never thought would fit him.I bit my lip in fear, trying to shrink back but knew I couldn't.

"I'll never hurt you Sammy"

I stared at him. Wanting nothing more than return to the life we had before this. Before he tried to kill me, before he kidnap me and leaving me in this place. But I couldn't. It hurts to even look at him. I force my self to take a deep breath. Swallowing down a sob, I looked him in his eyes.

"I'm not too sure about that … Dean"

* * *

**And Cut. Tell me what you guys think. This is Shadow over and out :)**


End file.
